


The Gentlemen's Tour

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Bradley is in Cannes for work and Colin doesn't like the photos that show up on the internet.





	The Gentlemen's Tour

**Author's Note:**

> I only realised what Bradley's doing at the moment as it showed up on my FB feed in a group. They flooded FB with photos of this event and one of them shows Bradley fiddling with his phone, looking not too happy. 
> 
> That was when this little silly story was born. 
> 
> It's fiction, nothing real, didn't happen, at least we don't know.

_When will you be back?_

The text sounded innocent enough, but Bradley knew that Colin hadn't forgotten the exact date and time he would come back from Cannes.

_Everything alright?_

It took Colin a moment to answer. Something was wrong, Bradley knew. Even though Colin always claimed he wasn't big on new technology, he could type faster than any of them. 

_Yes. Just wanted to know_

Sighing, Bradley stared at the message. He was on the Gentlemen's Tour to promote Chopard watches at the Film Festival in Cannes. They had talked about it before he had agreed to do this job and even though it came with a great trip, high-end fashion, luxury flights, boats and hotels and great weather, it was nothing more than a job. One that he thoroughly enjoyed. For some reason Colin didn't seem to be so supporting anymore. 

_You know that. What's wrong?_

Bradley looked around. They were relaxing on a deck, but the photographer was always around, he just couldn't call Colin now.

_That dark-haired bloke_

That dark-haired bloke. What was wrong with the dark-haired bloke? Which dark-haired bloke? There were several of them. 

_Huh?_ He just typed what his brain came up with first. 

There was a long silence. Come on, Colin, spill it!

_the one you seem to be having such a good time with_

_You're cross because I'm having a good time on a job?_ This wasn't true! Colin was always happy when he got jobs, so what was he on about?

_Not cross. Just...who is he?_

Oh. OH! Bradley couldn't hold the wide grin back that spread on his face. HIs little boyfriend was jealous! How precious! Usually, it was him who had to keep a close eye on all the men around Colin. 

_Which one? Luke? Or Sam? You should meet them, they're great_

The moment, he sent it, he knew that it was the wrong thing to say now. So he added a quick _And on the phone with their girlfriends every minute off we have_

No reply. 

Colin was sulking for real now. 

_Hey, the guys are all co-workers. Nothing more. No need to worry. I'll bring you a nice wristwatch, we get to keep them._

_Don't want a wristwatch_

That was his Colin. Sulking and glaring - Bradley could see it before him - but insisting he didn't need a watch.

 _What do you want?_ The wide grin was back on Bradley's face. 

_You know what I want. For you to get your sorry arse back home as soon as possible._

_Love you, too_

With a smirk, Bradley sent another message. _Have fun kissing that girl on stage twice today_ He chuckled and put the mobile in the front pocket of his jeans.


End file.
